New Adventures in Prydain
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: A sequel to the film and my one-shot, "Creeper Makes New Friends". Creeper, who is currently living with Taran and friends sets off in new quests in Prydain.
1. New Adventures Begin

In Dallben's cottage, Creeper was currently living with his new friends: the "pig boy" named Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, and "swine"–Hen Wen.

Hen Wen had forgiven Creeper since he, too, knew what was like to be the next victim in line and they've been very close friends since the day he withdrew the times he'd spent when working for the Horned King. Curiously, Creeper watched Hen Wen dip her head in the water as Dallben stirred the water with his wooden staff. As of today, Hen Wen was still a magical pig as Creeper viewed it. In his eyes, it was interesting.

While Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi were outside playing, Hen Wen and Creeper stayed inside with Dallben and his pet cat.

"Creeper," Dallben said, "Hen Wen says that today is a beautiful day to play outside."

The little goblin was dumbstruck by what he just said.

"You are safe from the Horned King's wrath," Dallben assured him.

"So does that mean Hen Wen and I can go into the woods with our friends?" Creeper asked.

"Yes, indeed," Dallben replied, "What's stopping you?"

"You're right," Creeper said as he stood up, "What are we waiting for? Let's go, Hen!"

The piglet lifted up her head above the bowl of water and gazed upon the goblin who called her name. They started to head for the door when Dallben added, "Creeper! Hen Wen!"

They stopped dead in the tracks and faced the man. "Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi packed up to go camping. So, before you leave, why don't you start packing and give her a nice clean bath?"

"Yes, sire," Creeper said. He'd never gotten tired of calling him that. "I'll be back, Hen, unless you want to go in my room with me." Creeper sauntered to his room with Hen Wen following him.

In his room, Hen Wen peeked in curiosity as Creeper packed. When finished, he exited his room with her tagging along and put down his suitcase and headed outside to give her a bath.

"Ready for a bath?" Creeper asked.

Hen Wen nodded in advance.

"Okay, then." He placed her in the barrel of clean water. Then, he poured a bucket of water on her as he giggled. "Do you like that?"

Hen Wen smiled upon him.

"The pig boy says you like this part the best," he said, referring to the scrubbing part.

Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi came over by them.

"Creeper, are you giving Hen Wen a bath?" Taran asked him.

"Have you two been getting along?" Eilonwy asked Creeper and Hen Wen.

Creeper nodded. "We sure have."

Hen Wen grinned up at them.

"Are you ready to go camping?" Taran asked them.

"Yeah, I packed," Creeper replied.

Eilonwy petted Hen Wen's head.

Creeper got the piglet out of the pail of water and she shook herself.

"Hey, Hen!" Taran scolded.

"Watch it!" Eilonwy cried.

"Great Belin!" Fflewddur shouted.

"Gee!" Creeper yelled.

"Gurgi help!" Gurgi offered. He was the helpful little monster, who helped Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur find Hen Wen inside the pond, which lead to a cave filled with fairies. Having said this, Gurgi dried off little Hen Wen with a towel.

Then, everyone laughed over the mess the piglet had made. They found it cute.

"Are we ready to go?" Taran asked when they finished laughing.

"A Fflam is always ready for adventure!" Fflewddur replied excitedly.

"Yes," said Eilonwy.

"Gurgi's ready!" Gurgi chimed in.

"Yes, pig boy," Creeper said, then corrected himself, "I mean Your Majesty."

Before they left, they said goodbye to Dallben and his cat. They were off for adventure…

 **Author's note: So, what did you think so far? I'll get to the next chapter as soon as I can. I promise I won't leave you hanging. Until next time.**


	2. Going Camping

**My apologies for the long update. I was busy catching up on my GMD fics I needed to work on before Halloween. Now, I'm trying to cut down. Enough waiting. Now let's see what else Creeper's and his friends' quest have in store…**

Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddurr Fflam, Gurgi, Hen Wen, and Creeper took an expedition very slowly since their bags were very heavy. Soon, they stopped to catch their breath from a long trip and switched bags. Creeper helped Gurgi lift the hefty bags. He'd learn this back in the Horned King's lair when he commanded them as they carried dead bodies into a wagon to "put some muscle into it". Hen Wen, on the other hand, carried snacks, so that wasn't too bad.

…

Once they were in the forest, they looked for a camping spot through the forest floor. It was a beautiful place for sightseeing, but they had to be aware of the dangers that may befall them right before their very eyes. Luckily for Taran that he had weapons.

After a while, they found a perfect place to camp. It was an open, yet safe glade in the middle of the woods. "Let's stop here," Taran announced and they did.

"Oh, Taran, you picked the most perfect spot," Eilonwy complimented.

"Thanks, Eilonwy," Taran said.

"Taran, what can Gurgi, Creeper, and Hen Wen do?" Fflewddurr Fflam asked.

"Gurgi. Hen Wen. Creeper. Go exploring," Taran told them, and to Fflewddurr, "You can help me build the tent and set up the camp site."

"Oh, good for a Fflam is always eager to help!" Fflewddurr exclaimed in excitement. To the little creatures, he said, "Now, run along and play, but stay together."

Gurgi, Creeper, and Hen Wen nodded and started on their way.

"And don't wander too far," Taran added.

"Just be home before dark and be careful!" Eilonwy called.

"We'll be back!" Creeper promised.

Taran sighed. "I hope they're alright out there."

"Don't worry," Eilonwy said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "They will. Even if they get lost, they'll always find their way back. It takes courage and thinking."

…

Creeper, Hen Wen, and Gurgi stayed by each other's side as they journeyed through the wood. The air smelled fresh, the birds chirped, and the sun shone through. The trio remained cheerful until they stopped to think. "Wait a minute," Creeper said, "Taran told us not to wander far, right?"

"Yes," Gurgi replied, "Gurgi remembered."

"I think we're lost," Creeper said with fear.

"Gurgi help find a way!"

Back in the cottage, Creeper remembered Taran telling him once that Gurgi wasn't always the dependable type because Taran's first encounter with Gurgi wasn't truthworthy. Gurgi lied to him, thinking he remembered where Hen Wen was, not until he caught him again with Fflewddurr and at that time, he told them the truth before they made it to the fairies' cavern down below the pond. "You know, Gurgi? I don't know if I should trust you because I remember being told by Taran that you sometimes _lie_!" Creeper retorted.

"Gurgi not lie," Gurgi replied, trying to reason with him "Not this time."

"So lead the way!" Creeper demanded.

Hen Wen was surprised in Creeper's sudden change of behavior. Creeper picked her up and followed the hairy dog-like monster. "Sorry you had to see us fight, swine. I just get to carried away sometimes." He stroked her head in ears just to show affection. "But don't worry, we'll find our way back or Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddurr will find us and save us."

The piglet licked the little goblin's face and he giggled.

Meanwhile, as the trio nonchalantly carried on their quest back to the camping site, a brown predator with pointed ears and razor-sharp fangs prowled along. It was a fearsome, mighty wolf made to frighten almost anyone! He'd been hungry for intruders when they least expect it. No wonder why he was so raving mad and should be avoided at all costs!

"I still think we should've brought a map," Creeper complained.

"We'll find our way back," Gurgi assured, patting his shoulder, but he had spoken too soon when a big wolf leaped out of the bushes.

Creeper grabbed onto a big twig. Hen Wen hid behind him for protection. "Hen Wen, get up on the boulder," he whispered. Then he had a wiser idea. He took her up there, instead. "Stay on here and don't make a sound or get off."

"Uh, oh! Trouble!" Gurgi panicked as he hid in the bushes. "Goodbye!"

The goblin struggled to fight off the wolf himself. He looked as if he were trying to slay a dragon or as if he were in a sword fight, fighting off an opponent.

"Gurgi, please!" Creeper cried, "We'll have to fight this wolf _together_! Taran told me so much about you, especially when you came to his, Eilonwy's and Fflewddurr's rescue! So please, help _us_ , too."

Gurgi hesitated. He _was_ worried about both Creeper's and Hen Wen's safety. He couldn't afford to put his other friends that he had now in reckless endangerment. What would he do without them or what would _they_ do without _him_? "Okay, Gurgi's with you!" he called, "Gurgi's sorry for running when there's trouble!"

Just as Creeper tried to strike one last blow upon the predator, he was smacked hard and hit a tree, screaming. Luckily for Creeper, he was alright until the wolf slowly lurked up to him, about to finish him off, smirking, hoping Creeper would be his tasty meal.

Hen Wen, who wouldn't stand by to see her friend get killed, sprang into action, landing on top of the wolf, squealing.

Back in camp, Taran said, "Hen Wen?"

"Taran, we must do something!" Eilonwy said desperately.

"Fflewddurr, follow us!" Taran ordered.

"Yes, your royal majesty, for a Fflam never hesitates to follow their friends into the brink of danger!" Fflewddurr replied as he followed the children into the forest, where Creeper, Gurgi, and Hen Wen were having trouble with the wolf.

Creeper rubbed his eyes before smiling. "Hen Wen?"

"Gurgi help, too!" Gurgi said as he dove onto the wolf's back. Unfortunately, as he'd done so, Hen Wen fell off the creature, making her shake herself on the ground, recovering from her fall. With a renewed sense of energy, she bit the wolf's rear leg, making him yelp ferociously.

Taran drew out his sword, pointing it towards the animal and Gurgi plopped down. "GO!" Taran shouted at the wolf and the wolf ran away in fear.

With the wolf gone, Taran put away his weapon. "He's gone."

Creeper stood up, wobbling toward the "pig boy".

"Creeper, are you alright?" Taran asked with concern.

"Yes," the goblin replied before the boy picked him up. Creeper felt at ease.

"Hen Wen, that was brave of you," Taran told the piglet and bent down to grab her with one hand because he wanted them together.

Gurgi gave them a guilty look.

"Gurgi, do you have something to say?" Taran asked admonishingly.

"Gurgi's sorry for getting them all lost," Gurgi said.

"Taran, he's trying to tell us something," Eilonwy tried to say.

"Never mind that!" Taran retorted, "He almost had Hen Wen and Creeper killed like he did us."

"Now, Taran, we must've jump to conclusions," Fflewddurr warned, "We don't know what happened between them. We haven't seen them."

"It wasn't anybody's fault, Gurgi," Creeper defended, "We just didn't know where we were going. He saved us."

Taran sighed inwardly. "You're right. All of you. I guess I jumped to conclusions."

"Let's go before anything else happens," Fflewddurr said and on they went. They'd had enough excitement for one night.

…

That night, they were roasting drumsticks.

Gurgi greedily snatched a drumstick from Creeper.

"Hey, that's mine!" Creeper snapped as he tried to pull it out of Gurgi's greedy hands. "Give it back!"

"Gurgi!" Taran scolded, "Gurgi! Give it back it's not yours!" With that, he pulled the drumstick out of Gurgi's hands. "Here you go, Creeper."

"Oh, thank you," Creeper said and ate his drumstick in great relish.

"Ready to roast marshmallows?" Eilonwy suggested.

"Who wants marshmallows?" Taran called.

"I do for a Fflam is always willing to have a marshmallow!" Fflewddurr said.

Taran and the others started to roast marshmallows. Everyone, including Gurgi each had roasted marshmallows. Exhausted, they went to their tents.

 **AN: Finally, after four days! It paid off!**


	3. Creeper's Nightmare Revisited and Escape

**Not dead. Just low on ideas for this fic, unless you want me to bring back the army of dead, I can. Thank you, TheGypsyLover04 for fav/following this. Now, on with the story.**

Creeper was having a nightmare. He tossed and turned, trying to fight off anything that bothered him. His nightmare was about the Horned King's return and instead of the guards, his army of dead took him with them and they tied him up. His nightmare had come true! Needless to say, everyone thought the castle was destroyed, but for whatever reason, the Horned King and his men rebuilt it after his revival.

"So, Creeper, how was your life without _me_?" the Horned King asked with a sneer.

"Very good, sire," Creeper replied timidly.

"Oh, and how is the pig boy, scullery maid, broken down minstrel, and that pig?"

"Swell."

The Horned King was deep in thought on what to say next. "Hmm…that is good," he mused, "I will set you free…"

Upon hearing this, the little goblin had a grin upon his face, which soon faded at what the Horned King had to say next, "If you show me where you live."

"NEVER!" Creeper cried, "Are you insane? I will never show you where they live! If I do, I'll be betraying them!"

"Very well. With your change of heart, I'll have the army of dead find them. So stay here and watch like a good boy."

"Good thing I'm not helping you because they'll rescue me!" Creeper taunted back, confident that his friends will find him and save him.

"We'll see about that," the Horned King hissed threateningly. "Get them!" he called to his army of death. "And bring them here!"

The Cauldron Born did as their master instructed them.

Creeper, alone, struggled against the ropes around his wrists. He wanted to warn the heroes.

…

Taran woke up. "Has anyone seen Creeper?"

"I haven't looked," Eilonwy replied.

Gurgi roused himself to find Creeper gone. "Creeper gone!" he cried.

"Oh, no!" Eilonwy wailed.

"We've got to find him," Taran said with determination as he put his fist into his other hand.

"A Fflam always helps!" Fflewddurr Fflam pointed out.

Gurgi scooped up Hen Wen. "Here, piggy. We stay together," he told her.

They started to walk out of their tents when the Cauldron Born stopped them and dragged them over to the Horned King's castle.

…

Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddurr Fflam were tied up in the Horned King's lair, while Gurgi was trapped a in cage and Hen Wen was tied up.

"Ah, we meet again pig keeper, scullery maid, broken down minstrel, pig, and last, but not least, a hairy little monster–I don't think we've met. In either case, you all make a wonderful, noble group. If it weren't for Creeper, I wouldn't have found you."

Taran gasped. "That cannot be true!" he shouted defiantly.

"I never wanted to help you, Horned King!" Creeper shouted.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you joined me," the Horned King said in his face, "I want to strangle you so badly, but now, you will all die together because of your reckless decision."

"Over my dead body!" Creeper retorted.

"With pleasure," the Horned King said as he exited the room, leaving his captives helpless.

"What are we going to do?" Eilonwy asked.

"I don't know," Taran answered, "But we've got to think of something."

"This wasn't my fault," Creeper said, "But I let you down." Just then, he saw Hen Wen struggling against the rope around her neck until she wriggled free.

"Hen?" Taran said.

"Get the key," Creeper told her.

Hen Wen carefully pushed the stool toward the door and stood upon it, knocking over the keys. Before they hit the floor, she grabbed onto them with her mouth. She lost balance and hit the floor.

"Shhh!" the prisoners hissed.

Hen Wen got up and trotted over to the cage where Gurgi was standing. Then, she offered them to him.

"Thank you, piggy," Gurgi said gratefully as he unlocked himself, thanks to the piglet.

Freed from the cage, the little monster climbed up to the goblin, prince, princess, and the bard to untie them.

"Gurgi, you're free," said Taran.

Once Gurgi untied Creeper, he caught him.

All they had to worry about now was how to get out… _alive_.

"Great Belin!" Fflewddurr exclaimed anxiously, "How are we going to get out of here…alive?"

Taran peered out from the door to see any guards seeking about. To be on the safe side, there were potions to stop them. They just had to pour them into the cauldron. It was an anti-army of dead potion, the only one the Horned King had.

"I'll help," Creeper suggested and started to pour.

"Thank you," Taran replied, "You're a true friend."

As soon as the potion was poured into the cauldron, Eilonwy watched the Cauldron Born grow weaker with each step. "Taran! Creeper! Look!"

Everyone gathered around to see what was behind the door.

One skeleton approached too close to the door, scaring them before dying.

"Yikes!" Gurgi yelped.

Finally, the skeleton disappeared.

Creeper passed the keys to Taran. "Here's the keys."

Taran grabbed onto them and unlocked the door. They were out!

The Horned King was horrified by the sight of his army of dead being gone. "Creeper!"

"That was the only bottle you had for the army of dead in case you change your mind about them!" Creeper jeered and laughed manically.

"I'll get you for this, even if I have to put a spell on you!" the Horned King.

"Let me see you try!" Creeper blew raspberry mockingly as he fled to join his group.

Oddly, there was one or two more obstacles left in their path: two guards and a dog. The dog was chasing them, while the guards guarded the drawbridge, which was open, so they wouldn't escape. What were they doing _there_?

Before the door could close before them, the dashed out of sight.


	4. New Friends Along the Way

**Now, we see the Horned King decide to reappear again to ruin Creeper's and his new friends' life until we see Creeper and the others escape from him once again. Thank you, TheGypsyLover04 for the review on the last chapter and since you've been a good fan of this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The warrior, the princess, the bard, the little monster, the goblin, and the piglet ran far from the Horned King's castle as they could. They've encountered the Horned King yet again, thinking he'd disappeared into that cauldron since yesterday.

Suddenly, they bumped into strangers. They might support the travelers. Who knows?

"Hello, I'm Basil of Baker Street," a mouse in a detective suit said and gestured toward his colleague and the dog, "And this is my associate, Dr. David Q Dawson and Toby. What's the hurry?"

The travelers screamed in terror at the sight of a talking mouse.

"My apologies," Basil apologized.

"We came back from the Horned King's dungeon," Taran replied.

"He came back to take me away!" Creeper added, "And my friends!"

A strange looking peg legged bat, who resembled Creeper looked at him with sympathy. "Hey, I had an evil boss, too," Fidget said, "So it looks as though we have something in common. Mine's a rat, Professor Ratigan. My name's Fidget."

"I'm Creeper," Creeper replied.

Fidget and Olivia giggled a breathy giggle.

Basil compared the speakers together, seeing that they had a lot in common by appearance and personality.

The strangers were warm and friendly after all.

"Any munchings and crunchings?" Gurgi asked.

"This is Gurgi," Taran introduced.

"Hello, Gurgi," Olivia Flaversham, the girl mouse greeted, "Would you like a crumpet?" She offered him a crumpet.

Gurgi snatched it out of her hand and gobbled it up. He found it delicious. "Thank you," he said.

"I'm glad you like it," Olivia said.

"I am Olivia's father, Hiram Flaversham," said Mr. Flaversham.

Toby sniffed little Hen Wen and the two rubbed noses.

Taran chuckled. "That's my pig, Hen Wen. She can tell the future."

"Interesting," Dr. Dawson mused.

Basil nodded in agreement.

"That's wonderful," Olivia remarked.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Dawson," Fflewddurr said, extending his hand forward to the elderly chubby mouse, "My name is Fflewddurr Fflam and a Fflam is happy to see new friendly strangers."

"What a pleasure to see you, Olivia," Eilonwy said, "I'm Princess Eilonwy."

"Pleasure to meet you, too," replied Olivia as she shook the princess's hand.

"I am Taran, the warrior and pig keeper of all Prydain," Taran said as he pointed toward the sky with a sword in his hand and everyone, except his friends (because they knew him too well) bowed before him. It is nice to have a mighty, heroic figure of all Prydain in need!

"So, what's the big hurry again?" Basil asked Taran, breaking the silence.

"Oh, we were camping until Creeper and the rest of us were kidnapped by the Cauldron Born," Taran summarized.

"What's the Cauldron Born?" Basil continued.

"The Horned King's skeletons, also known as 'deathless warriors' that are set off to kill until we stop them by putting a body or potion into the cauldron, which we thought disappeared a little while ago."

Creeper described how they were tied up, except Gurgi, who was locked in a cage and Hen Wen tied like a dog until she wriggled free and she found the keys to unlock him. Then, stated that Gurgi helped untie the prisoners and how Creeper defeated the deathless warriors.

"Show us where you camped," Basil told the group. As a detective, he was curious to know where it was as well as his furry friends were.

"Alright," Taran announced, "But we have to move quickly before the king reaches it."

"No go down there," Gurgi warned.

"But Gurgi, we have to pack up our supplies," Taran reminded him. "Here, climb on my back." Gugi hugged his back, feeling much safer when he was around him and other friendly allies.

…

The explorers made it safely to the campsite and gathered up their belongings. "Would you like us to join you?" Dr. Dawson wanted to know.

"Yes, if you'd like," Taran replied with a wink.

"It's alright with us," Eilonwy chimed in.

"You are welcome to join us!" Fflewddurr exclaimed gleefully.

This decision made Creeper happy because it was his chance to hang out with Fidget. As long as they had each other, their trip back to Dallben's cottage would be as merry as can be.

…

Dallben heard a door knock. "They must be back," he said to himself as he made his way to the door with the cat following behind him.

"Meow!" the old cat meowed.

Dallben opened the door to see who it was. It was the campers who had made their return with new friends. "Oh, my! What wonderful creatures you brought here."

Taran and his associates told him everything that happened from the campsite from the wolf attack, and the Horned King's return. Dallben was shocked as they were, thinking he was dead.

"They talk, Dallben," Taran told him, changing the subject.

"Oh, they do?" Dallben asked with disbelief.

"Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow!" Basil said as he took off his hat to greet him.

Dallben dropped his cat's water dish and ran.

"But Dallben! They're friendly!" Taran shouted as he dashed after him.

"They're harmless once you get to know them!" Eilonwy agreed as she and the others tagged along.

The mice and bat were afraid of the cat. He reminded Fidget of Felicia, so they went their distance. He also reminded _Toby_ of Felicia, so he growled at him.

"Now, now," Dallben, who now composed himself said, "He's a friendly cat who is too old to be chasing mice and bats and attacking dogs."

Toby whimpered in guilt. The cat purred as he rubbed his body against Toby's.

Creeper and Fidget hugged.

Olivia petted Hen Wen's snout. Her father did the same. "She's nice, isn't she?" he said.

Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi, and Fflewddurr came back to see the bond between the furry creatures and the humans.

The next week, it was time for the mice, dog, and bat to leave for London, yet they promised they'll revisit them.

Creeper hugged Fidget for the last time. "Maybe we'll come to visit you," Creeper said through tears.

"Don't worry, Creeper," Fidget spoke gently, "We'll see each other again. I promise." This made Creeper hug him more.

"You be a good piggy, Hen Wen, okay?" Olivia uttered softly as she kissed her on the snout.

"You've been very good to us," Mr. Flaversham said, "Goodbye now."

"Goodbye chaps!" Basil said as he and Dawson left side by side.

"Goodbye to you all!" Dawson called.

"Bye, bye!" Fidget said as he caught up to his pals.

The little goblin didn't feel sad as much as he was before once they were gone now that he had Hen Wen and Gurgi to encourage him.

…

On their way back to London, Fidget sniffled. "I miss Creeper."

"I miss him, too, Fidget," Olivia said, patting his shoulder, "And I miss Hen Wen."

"We'll see them again someday, Fidget," Basil assured him, "Just think about what you can do the next time we see them."

"They must be thinking about us, too, eh, Basil?" mused Dawson.

"They must be."

"They probably miss us, too," Mr. Flaversham chimed in thoughtfully.

"And Princess Eilonwy was pretty hot, too," Fidget added with a smirk.

"Oh, Fidget, you're silly," Olivia said as she gently punched him in the should with a giggle and the two started giggling together.

…

That very night, they dreamed about their next adventure with the four mice, bat, and dog. They played outside, laughing and running without a care in the world. Even Creeper, Fidget, Olivia, and Hen Wen had fun and nothing stopped them from hanging out in the woods Not even Ratigan and the Horned King interfered.

…

The next morning, Creeper woke up realizing that it was just a dream, but that didn't prevent him from remembering Basil vow to see them one day. Hen Wen rubbed her head against his side. "Oh, Hen Wen," he cooed, "We will see them again. Basil said so."

 **AN: To be continued. I'll have this story finished pretty soon. I've written three more chapters to conclude this fic. Hope you're all enjoying this.**

 ***As I was doing my research on Disney Wiki, concerning Fidget, I read the inspiration for him was Creeper. Besides, they both look alike and have previously worked for their haughty bosses before they became friends with their allies of five individuals.**

 ***I might write another story about** _ **The Great Mouse Detective**_ **characters revisiting** _ **The Black Cauldron**_ **ones. We'll see. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. The Cursed Goblin

In the Horned King's castle, the Horned King was fabricating magic spells, including sleeping curses.

"Creeper," Dallben said as he stirred the water with his staff, "Hen Wen says you are in great danger."

Creeper gasped. "Danger?" he panicked, "But how? What have I done wrong, Dallben?"

"Nothing," replied Dallben with a laugh, then his tone became serious, "But the Horned King is creating magic spells, including sleeping spells that will invisibly make you drowsy from the Horned King's castle to here. It'll take Hen Wen and the others to rescue you from the Horned King's sleeping curse once and for all."

"But I'm not even tired," Creeper protested wearily with a yawn, "Besides, I thought the Horned King was gone." He still couldn't believe the Horned King revived from the terrible cauldron.

"You will be as soon as the Horned King holds you under that curse. I, too, thought he was dead. Therefore, calm down."

Creeper took a deep breath and yawned once again without any more conflicts. His body grew tense and was ready to lie down and his eyes shut tightly. At last, as he fell asleep, he'd started to snore and twitched a little. He couldn't fight off the spell no matter how hard he tried because apparently, it had taken its toll on the troll.

Dallben shot the sleeping goblin a look. "Just as I suspected," murmured Dallben, realizing that Creeper had been given a one-way ticket to an unwanted, long slumber, then ordered Hen Wen, "Hen Wen, bring your friends inside and I will explain everything about the incident."

Hen Wen immediately did as she was told. Even so, she oinked in dismay.

"What is it, Hen?" Taran inquired.

"What's the matter, girl?" seconded Eilonwy.

"Great Belin! What's the trouble?" Fflewddur added.

"Yeah piggy? What's wrong?" Gurgi asked.

Dallben inched into the scene. "I'll tell you what's wrong, he said, "Creeper is under the Horned King's sleeping spell. So, it's up to you and Hen Wen to save him."

"We'll do anything," Taran contributed.

"I know you very well, Taran," declared Dallben, with a wink, "And you're all brave enough to take Creeper with you to the Horned King's castle to break the spell."

Later that day, Taran, who was carrying a sleeping Creeper in his arms, Eilonwy, Gurgi, Fflewddur, and Hen Wen set off on another journey…

 **AN: In the Villains Wiki, Creeper is a troll as many people believed. According to me, he was a goblin.**

 **With regards to Creeper snoring during sleep, I'm not sure whether he does or not. I just pictured that in my head and I dreamt about it, but I know Fidget most likely does. No doubt about that. Maybe I imagined Creeper snoring just because Fidget does.**


	6. The Witchs' Advice

"Where are we going first before entering the Horned King's castle, Taran?" asked Eilonwy.

Taran knew what to do without answering her question. He knelt down on his knees, calling out the witches' names by cupping his hands around his mouth, "Orrdu! Orwen! Orgoch!"

Out came the three witches and lightning struck!

"So, what brings you here, ducklings?" Orddu asked Taran and his friends.

"Well, you see," Taran started to say, "Creeper is under the Horned King's sleeping curse. Can you help us, please?"

Orddu looked very thoughtful and then replied, "Can do!"

"How ladies?" asked Fflewddur, desperately, "This is urgent!"

"Well, Orddu began, "The first thing you have to do is go inside the Horned King's castle."

At this, Hen Wen took off running towards the castle since she wanted to get this over with until Gurgi stopped her by hopping on her and grabbing hold of her curly tail. "No piggy," Gurgi said, "Not yet."

It was plain to say that it was outrageous to touch someone's rear end. Hen Wen gave him a look of annoyance. "Get your hand off my bottom," she seemed to say.

"Next," Orddu went on, "You will all meet the Horned King once again. Then, if he tries to get a hold of you, do what you must and run. Finally, throw his spells into the cauldron, where they'll be destroyed and the spell will be broken."

Just then, Eilonwy strode toward Gurgi and Hen Wen. "Don't worry, Hen Wen," Eilonwy said, consoling the magical pig, "We'll do this together." With that said, the princess picked up Hen Wen.

Hen Wen smiled upon her with a snort of agreement as Gurgi and Eilonwy pet her.

"Now, you will be on your way," Orddu said, as she and the other witches disappeared into the sky. "Take care, goslings!" Orddu called, her voice fading.

"Master," Gurgi called to Taran, "Your piggy started running because she got scared and thought it was time to go in the terrible castle. So, I stopped her." What a snitch he turned out to be!

"Thanks, Gurgi," Taran declared, patting him on the head and turned to his pet pig, who was securely held in Eilonwy's arms. "Now, we can go, Hen Wen."

Hen Wen snorted with a nod.

"We b-best b-be on o-our way," Fflewdddur stammered. With that, the six friends took off…


	7. And the Spell Breaks!

By the time they arrived at the Horned King's castle, a skeletal figure inched toward his visitors. Unpleasantly, he said, "Well, we meet again pig keeper, scullery maid, broken down minstrel, Creeper, and hairy little monster."

Turning to the pig, the Horned King said, "Only a true hero to Creeper can save him and break the spell." Though the Horned King was a charismatic villain, he based his point on how Creeper can revive.

Having said that, he advanced himself on her, but knowing that he will only do her harm, she swiftly ran, making a U-turn so the Horned King couldn't reach her. The Horned King landed hard on the floor while Hen Wen's friends made their way to help Hen Wen, who was hard at work, dumping the Horned King's magic spells into the black cauldron.

"NO!" the Horned King ranted, "My magic spells! My power cannot die! Not again!" As he shouted this, he jumped into the cauldron and disintegrated bone by bone.

Now that the evil, treacherous king had departed for good, there was only one thing left to do–wake Creeper up. Creeper still lied asleep. According to plan, Hen Wen started towards the goblin and placed her nose on his as if she were giving him a kiss.

The pig's friends drew close behind her and the goblin to see what happened next.

To their amazement, Creeper slowly started to open his eyes. "Say something," Hen Wen seemed to say desperately. Her look said it all.

"Swine! Piggy! Hen Wen!" Creeper squealed, after a while of recovering from the sleeping curse he was in before and hugged the little piglet, "Pig boy! Princess! Music man! Hairy monster! The Horned King is finally gone!" With that, he leapt for joy.

Bewilderment and happiness simultaneously washed upon their faces. They were relieved that Creeper was alive and that the Horned King was permanently banished.

...

On their way home, they were greeted by the witches once more in appraisal. Above and beyond (literally), the six travelers stopped at the Fair Folk's home in an underground cave. In the cave, they were unconscious. Even Creeper was unconscious the second time. That was until they regained consciousness together and heaved themselves off the ground and were addressed by a bunch of fairies after the six friends shared their adventures and defeated the Horned King once again. Fflewddur sang the rescue song with his harp to celebrate Creeper's recovery from the sleeping spell. Then again, the fairies had praised him and the adventurers.

At long last, the fairies had picked up the tourists by their pixy dust back to the surface and Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi, Hen Wen, and lastly, the goblin named Creeper, who had more energy than ever before as soon as they proceeded home. Once at the cottage, they were all praised by Dallben.

The End

 **P.S. I had a dream about the beginning of this chapter on Mar. 4, 2016 and that was it. Not to mention, I personally thought Creeper and Hen** **Wen would be best friends as well as Fidget, the peg legged bat and Olivia Flaversham were from** _ **The Great Mouse Detective**_ **. That was the case in the Disney Adventures comic. Well, that's the end of this fic. Thank you for reading, faving, following, and better yet reviewing. I'm glad you all enjoyed it as well as I enjoyed writing it.;)**


End file.
